ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
FamilyChoice
FamilyChoice (also known as FC for short) is both the sister channels of MovieChoice and TVChoice founded by Lilian Walkins and Michael Booth in August 14, 2014. History On January 25, 2014, critics will announce that our new movie channel, FamilyChoice will found on August, 14 2014. It was their own TV channel with TV shows and movies for kids (ages 1-6 or 6-12), teens (ages 13-17) and adults (ages 18 and up). On August, 26, 2014, MC gave rights to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney XD, FOX and the Hub for creating TV shows and movies for kids and adults. FC will be founded in the United Kingdom on February 12, 2015 and in Canada on January 25, 2015. After FC was on hiatus, they decided to add reruns of cartoons and TV shows for kids, teens and adults. TV Shows Animated Current programming *Sonic Boom Ultimate (2018-) *Sonic Boom EXTREME (2019-) *Mutant Turtles Booms *Frozen (TV Series) *Fairly Odd World of Phineas & Ferb *Regular Phineas & Ferb Ultra Z Astro Time *The Amazing World of Coruzay *Sonic The Friendship is Sqaurepants *Sonic's Awesome Adventures *My Little Pony (Generation 7) *Jakiuj Adventures *Year of the Crocodile *Looney Tunes: Before The Looney Tunes *Naruto Uzumaki (TV Series) *Teen Titans Go (TV Spinoff) *Sonic Ultimate X *Amazing Regular Time *Nu Tom & Jerry Mickey Tunes *Mutant Turtles Boom X Sonic Boom Former programming Reruns *Gravity Falls (2012-) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-) *Astro Boy (2003-) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-) *Johnny Bravo (1997-) *Total Drama (2007-) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995-) *Sonic Satam (1993-) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-) *Chowder (2007-) *The Jetsons (1962-) *The Proud Family (2001-) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-) *Sailor Moon (1992-) *Steven Universe (2013-) *Pokemon XY (2013-) *Cow and Chicken (1995-) *Sonic Underground (1999-) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001-) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-) *Adventure Time (2010-) *Leo The Lion (1966-) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-) *Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld (2013 TV Series) *Rick and Morty (2013 -) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-) *Mona the Vampire (1999-) *Regular Show (2010-) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-) *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969-) *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999-) *The Simpsons (1989-) *Magi-Nation (2007-) *Dragon Ball Z (1996-) *Sonic X (2003-) *Clarence (2014-) *Jem (1985-) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-) *ThunderCats (1985-) *Invader ZIM (2001-) *Kimba The White Lion (1965-) *Bravest Warriors (2012-) *Pita Ten (2002-) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-) *Making Fiends (2008-) *Teen Titans (2003-) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-) *Tom & Jerry (1940-) *The Looney Tunes (1920-) *Donald Duck (1933-) *Paws & Tales (2007-) *My Little Pony (1984-) *My Little Pony Tales (1992-) *Nu, Pogodi! (1969-) *Un-Go (2011-) *Bakuman. (2010-) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000-) *Daily Lives of High School Boys (2012-) *Gogoriki (2003-) *Girlstuff/Boystuff (2002-) *Digimon Adventure (1999-) *K-ON! (2009-) *Danny Phantom (2004-) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-) *MÄR (2005-) *Nodame Cantabile (2007-) *Rocko's Modern Life (1993-) *The Angry Beavers (1997-) *Rugrats (1991-) *Hey Arnold! (1996-) *CatDog (1998-) *Rocket Power (1999-) *Digimon Fusion (2010-) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011-) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980-) *The Tom & Jerry Show (1975-) *Princess Knight (1967-) *Don Dracula (1982-) Upcoming programming *The Mini Adventures of Kara (2015-) *Fashion Street (2015-) Live-Action Current programming *A Not-So-Ordinary Family (2014-) *Superpowers! (2014-) Former programming Reruns *Every Witch Way (2014-) *Boy Meets World (1993-) *H2O: Just Add Water (2006-) *Full House (1987-) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2007-) *Switched at Birth (2011–) *The Secret World of Alex Mack (1994-) *Zoey 101 (2005–) *Merlin (2008–) *The Fosters (2013-) *Soul Food (2000-) *Family Matters (1989-) *The Three Stooges (1937-) *Laurel & Hardy (1935-) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992-) *Shameless (2011-) *The Goldbergs (2013-) *Austin & Ally (2009-) *A.N.T. Farm (2011-) *Victorious (2010-) *The Haunted Hathaways (2013-) *Lizzie McGuire (2001-) *Instant Mom (2013-) *Herny Danger (2014-) *Two and a Half Men (2003-) *George Lopez (2002-) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990-) *Sister, Sister (1994-) *F.R.I.E.N.D.S (1994-) *The Big Bang Theory (2007-) *How I Met Your Mother (2005-) *The Vampire Daries (2009-) Upcoming programming *The Dark Side (2015-) Blocks FamilyChoice Cinematic Universe On September 23, 2014, FamilyChoice also air movies (both live-action and animated) for kids ages 6-12, teens and adults. FamilyChoice Shocktober Week On October 2014, FamilyChoice aired Halloween-themed movies and TV specials on October 27-31. FamilyChoice Countdown to Christmas On Christmas 2014, FamilyChoice aired Christmas-themed movies and TV specials on December 1-25. Animega Saturday Morning Funtime! On Spring 2015, FamilyChoice airs Anime-related movies and TV specials every Saturday morning with only anime reruns they already aired. 90's These Days! (FamilyChoice) On February 2015, FamilyChoice also airs shows from the 90's. All-New Thursdays FamilyChoice will must air all new episodes of Superpowers! and A Not-So-Ordinary Family on 2014, every thursday. Schedule For the schedule, see here. Videos Bumpers For the bumpers, click here. Bumpers/Gallery For the bumper gallery, click here. See also *TVChoice *MovieChoice Category:TV Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Articles by Shanell0420 Category:Shanell0420's Ideas Category:Movie Channels Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hub Network Category:ABC Family Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Toon Disney